Of Love and Loss
by 12Raven21
Summary: A new girl is in town, but what does she bring with her?
1. Chapter 1

Derek woke up feeling uneasy as soon as he sat up. He didn't know the cause of the feeling. All he knew was that something big was going to happen.

Not too far away there was a girl driving. She was crying sobbing uncontrollably. She stopped on the side of the road, finally seeing the sign she had been looking for. It read WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS, CALIFORNIA (population 1,467) As she got her tears under control, "Okey, pull yourself together Tris." She said and couldn't help but give a small humorless laugh. 'Soon to be population 1,469' she thought, looking down at the small, almost unnoticeable, bump underneath her shirt.

Wiping at her eyes, she got back in the road and continued her way into the small town.

Stiles, jolted awake. He still felt the tingling sensation of the wards that he had placed at the edge of town. It usually meant that something supernatural had passed over, but it felt different somehow. Like it was halfway cloaked or something. He knew that if he felt it so did the others in the pack. As soon as he thought that, his phone buzzed on his night stand.

/DEREK ~ Pack meeting. Now.\

He saw that it was sent to everyone, knowing that they all felt it.

Not half an hour later, Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kirra, Lydia, Liam, and Derek were at the loft discussing different plans and arguing if they where going to work or not. Stiles decided to speak up. "Look, hey guys, I know most of the supernatural creatures that have come through town recently have been dangerous, but who says that this one isn't different? I don't know, just putting it out there." He said with a bit of sarcasm and a flip of his hand. "It might not be dangerous, but danger could always follow." Derek responded to Stiles statement. "Stiles, we all hope that this new creature won't cause any harm, but you know as well as anyone here, that we have always have to prepare."

Stiles sat there thinking again, hoping to come up with something, when it hit him. "Hey, hey, I've got an idea!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly, raising his hand like he was a child looking for his teacher's approval. Derek sighed, "What is it Stiles?"

Okay, so you know how every time something like this happens, it always leads back to someone being new to school, whether it's a teacher," Stiles looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow, "or a student?" He said doing the same to Scott. A few of them nodded, wanting him to continue. "Well, I was thinking, we could just look out for someone new at school." He said clapping his hands together, looking around, waiting for someone to say something.

Derek looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "That's actually not a bad idea." At that, Stiles pumped his first in the air excitedly. "Alright, let's do this!"

On Monday they were all on edge, wondering who was this new person. Stiles and Scott met up at the front of the school, hoping they could catch a new face walking in, before the rest of the pack got there. When Liam got to Scott and Stiles, they went inside heading to class as the bell rang. Liam went down one hallway while Stiles and Scott went down the other.

In the office, Tris was sitting waiting for them to sign off on her transfer papers and give her her new schedule. "Tristan Michaels?" The woman at the front desk called her up to the desk, letting her know that everything was ready and told her where her classes were. Nodding her head she headed out of the office and tried to remember the directions to her first class. She got lost for a couple minutes before she ran into a student and had him lead the way. Thanking him she went into the classroom, which caused everyone to look her way. She kept having to remind herself that they weren't looking at her stomach that they just wanted to know who enter the class so late. Sitting down at an empty seat after showing the teacher her papers, she felt a little self conscious as a couple of guys in the back started to whisper and she couldn't hear them.

Scott was just about to say something to Stiles about hearing a weird heartbeat when a girl walked into the classroom. Scott could tell right away that she wasn't the creature, but the smell clung to her almost like it was her own. He smelled something like this before, but couldn't think of what it was. When she sat down a couple of seats in front of them And the teacher began the lesson, Scott turned to Stiles. "I know this might sound weird, but she has something to do with it. She's human though she smells like a werewolf." "What do you mean she has something to do with it?" Stiles was very confused. "I don't know, it's like she smells of it and the smell is almost part of her and vise versa, but it's not her, you get what I'm saying?" Scott tried explaining it to him, but ended up just confusing him even more.

At lunch the pack, even Derek, met up at the lacrosse field and Scott told them what he knew. About how she smell like a werewolf, but the smell was so strange yet familiar in a way. He told them about the heartbeat and that's when Derek's head snapped up. "What did you say Scott?" Scott looked confused, but repeated himself anyways. "What, about the really fast heartbeat? It seemed like it was at a normal pace, but it was fast, I don't know." Derek shook his head. "Scott, you're an idiot." Scott was still confused, "What?" Derek sighed while everyone waited for the answer. "She's pregnant you moron!"

Everyone except Lydia seemed to be shocked. When they saw that Lydia wasn't shocked, they looked at her with confusion. "What? It was obvious after I heard her in the bathroom this morning." Stiles was the first to speak up. "And you didn't bother to tell us this, why?!" Shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't know it was her." She said matter of factly as she walked away from them. "Can you at least help us talk to her?" Stiles yelled out to her. When she didn't respond he turned to Kirra, "Can you and Lydia help us?" Looking at Scott and seeing his desperate puppy dog eyes, Kirra sighed and gave up. "Fine I will help, on one condition though. That either you or Stiles will help as well." She said looking at Scott.

Tris was just sitting down with her lunch when two girls and a funny looking guy came and sat with her. She felt over crowded and very uncomfortable. Things just were not going well for her today it seemed. The redhead was the one to speak up. "Hi, we couldn't help but notice that you're new here and might need some friends, you should come sit with us." Tris could tell right away that she was not a girl to just say no to, so she got up with her tray and followed the three over to the table. As they all started talking and she listened, she found out th strawberry blonde's name was Lydia, the other girl that first approached her was Kirra and the boy that was with them they called Stiles. She found it very strange. There was three other people. A boy named Scott who was dating Kirra, Malia, who was dating Stiles, and then there was Liam, who, she could tell right away, had a crush on Lydia.

Once Scott had introduced everyone he decided to get straight to business. "Alright, Tris, we need to know something." As soon as the words left his mouth Tris put her guard up. "We are the only ones who know of your situation. Now, we're not going to say anything to anything to anyone. We're not going to hold it against you or anything, so you don't have to worry about that." He said the last part seeing that Tris was about to get up, but stopped when he had. "Ok we all know you're scared, and if someone," Scott paused, "or something is after you, we can protect you. We're not asking for anything, we just want to know if you're safe." Scott finished, hoping that she would consider her options and chose to give them a little more information so they could help her.

Clearing her throat, Tris weighed her options. She could either try to get some help from the group that knows so much, or she could do this on her own, where as she didn't know jack shit. She decided to go with her best options so far. "What do you guys know?" And that is when all the information started pouring out of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys, this is not a new chapter.

I've been working on something personal and wanted you you check out something, see if it interests you guys.

And yes I know it's short, but please review.

Prologue

I couldn't believe what was happening, everything was so surreal. Those wings that shone the brightest white I'd ever seen and as he swooped down I could feel something filling my chest. At the time I didn't know the name of that feeling, but as time went by and it was too late, I realized it was love.

And so I love my guardian angel, someone like me. The odd one out.


	3. Not A New Chapter, Sorry

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while now, I was traveling then was evicted, and now going through a really stressful time. I seam to have more time on my hands so I will try to get a new chapter up soon. I love you all who have followed this story and who have supported me. Thank you.


End file.
